DCU Regions of Influence
The Democratic Commonwealth Union (DCU) Regions of Influence, are geographically-defined, non-owned regions which are patrolled, monitored and inhabited by the DCU's dispora of citizens & general services personnel. These are not to be mistaken for DCU Sovreign Territories & Protectorates, which comprise of all of the population settlements of each DCU Citizen & Government department that is protected under DCU Basic State Law & The Parallel-Independence Declaration. Regions of influence are (above individuals and groups) the primary community administrative units of the nation, much like a patrol area. These are not to be mistaken for Sovreign Territory, which makes up less than 1% of the entire area of the DCU. Constitutionally, Regions of Influence are governed by seperate Regional Direct Meritocratic Democratic Councils, but in practise, given the sparseness of the DCU's citizenry, personnel & indigenous allies over such wide geographical areas, the adminstration of these areas has often fallen back to that of the Supreme Command Select Committee. This situation may not last, as the DCU has been pioneering for protected groups & organisations, a new debating chamber system that has been designed to overcome many of the main problems of traditional governing bodies. Most of the Regions of Influence, are defined by the travelling distance of citizens on average day-to-day activities, dependent on the local geography, transportation links, etc. - except for Deheubarth, which was given to the DCU from the former micronation of the UKDC when that nation ceased to exist. The Regions of Influence are usually named after a defined characteristic or identity, which each has it's own varient of the DCU Ensign, where the first quadrant is taken up by it's regional equivilent. Like the initial main territories of the DCU at it's genesis, the Regions of Influence always are mentioned with the prefix "DCU" to denote the difference between other non-DCU categorisations of areas. Since Regions of Influence are not territorial claims, the DCU is able to allow a unique form of Parallel-Independence that recognises the sovreignty of entities operating in the DCU Regions of Influence, for example the Kingdom of Hay, which whilst there has been no diplomatic relations, is recognised by the DCU, and hence is not considered to be under the regional influence of the DCU Wales & Welsh Borders Regional administrations. In each Region, are geopolitical sub-units, called DCU Sectors (deonted also by 'DCU' placed before the main settlement's name), that encompass the main areas where DCU Citizens, Indigenous Allies & Sovreign Territories are located in a particular part of the Region of Influence. The DCU Capital Territories, are the only sectoral sub-units, that are administered as it's own seperate Region of Influence, comprising of sovreign territory belonging to the DCU Micronational Government Adminstration - and hence territories in this region are prohibited the right to assembly in a council of the region like the others. These territories are denoted by the '(DCU)' prefix at the beginning of their names & 'Capital Territory' succeeding the name, so as to denote them from the surrounding DCU Sector that in the past has had the same name as the Capital Territories. The Main DCU Regions of Influence (In order of Accession) #DCU Herefordshire Region #DCU Welsh Borders Region #DCU Glamorgan Region #DCU Wales Region #DCU Deheubarth Region (Handed over by The United Kingdom Of Deheubarth And Carbery (UKDC) to the DCU Micronational Govt) *DCU Capital Territories Region (Exempt from representation by council, as is part of the DCU Micronational Government) Map of the DCU Regions of Influence South Wales/Welsh Marches Area